


Would You Wait (For Me?)

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: Life Lessons [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Like a lil bit - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: The breath that left Talon shuddered.“You don't have a patient bone in your body, do you?” Tris huffed at him in protest, screwing up his nose when Talon pulled back enough to look him in the face.“You have been telling me to be patient since the bath house. I want youinside me, Talon.”Alternatively; In Which The Gang Spend The Night In A Tavern





	Would You Wait (For Me?)

The noise Tris made against his mouth was entirely addicting, soft and wavering while he clung to the front of his shirt and arched against him; and for what was probably the hundredth time, Talon thanked whichever God was responsible for their decision to spend the night in a tavern rather than continuing down the road and having to set up camp again.

They weren’t a  _ secret _ , per say - neither of them was exactly the best at  _ subtlety _ , and though they tried to keep it toned down around the others they weren’t so good at restraint, either - but they’d kept from doing anything more than simply curling up together, and Tris had insisted they stick to separate rooms on the rare occasions they were given the opportunity to stay in the house of some Lord or Lady who hired them to do pest control. He’d lost a little of that shyness, grown bolder when they were alone, and their kisses had grown hotter and heavier the more Tris grew used to them; but as far as he’d let Talon’s hands wander, it had been a while since they’d really... _ well _ …

It had been almost a month since they’d visited the temple Tris called home, since Tris had asked Talon to lay him out on a bedroll and give him something sweet to remember about the stone walls, covered in centuries of history and hundreds of rituals.

Talon had missed the velvet softness of his skin, and how his breaths trembled as they left him.

Tris’ breath hitched when Talon moved to untuck his shirt, slipping his hands under the hem when it was loose so he could smooth his palms up the small of his back, caressing the soft, unblemished skin while they continued to kiss. His hands shook as he tugged at the ties to Talon’s shirt, hurrying to get them loose; and Talon clutched his face in both hands, slowing the kiss until it had Tris shuddering and melting against him, and then finally breaking it, nudging their noses together and shutting his eyes tightly.

“We’re not in a hurry,” he murmured, caressing the arch of Tris’ cheek and pressing a short, lingering kiss to his lips, “there’s no rush. We can take our time.”

Tris sighed against him, settling back on his heels where he’d pushed up on his toes to return the kiss, and when he peered up at him his eyes were dark and hazy, and he fisted his fingers in Talon’s shirt, pouting up at him ever so slightly.

“When we first started kissing,” he started, voice soft and a little rough in a way that had a shiver running up Talon’s spine, “you told me practice makes perfect. How am I supposed to be  _ perfect _ at  _ this _ when we’ve only done it once, and now you want to go  _ slowly _ ?”

Talon let out a soft huff, not quite a laugh but still amused, and he moved one hand to start to work on the ties to Tris’ shirt while the other still held his face, dragging his thumb along the soft swell of his bottom lip. Tris’ lips parted at the pressure, and when Talon tugged the last ties loose he grinned up at him; and Talon leaned in to press his forehead against Tris’.

“Call it an in depth lesson, then. Some real  _ hands on learning _ .”

Tris giggled up at him, unable to help himself, and an impossible fondness and affection flooded Talon’s chest, too much for him to handle; so instead of pondering it too much, he kissed him again, smothering his giggles and tugging him back toward the bed.

They both lost their shirts on the way, and Tris perched on the edge of the bed to get his boots off, laughing when Talon helped him yank them off before doing the same for him; and then pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Talon’s hip, nuzzling at his skin and then peering up at him with a warm, guileless smile. Talon had never seen anything so gorgeous, so completely lovely.

He sighed, slipping his fingers into Tris’ curls and caressing the back of his head gently, before coaxing him into laying back on the bed, so Talon could climb on top of him, straddling one of his thighs.

The kiss he pressed to Tris’ mouth was soft and chaste, close-lipped and fleeting, and Tris made a soft noise of protest when he pulled away again; before meeping, surprised, when Talon’s lips touched his throat instead, and he kissed his way down from his jaw to his collarbones, each kiss lingering longer until he pressed a wet, sucking kiss to the hollow on his throat.

Tris’ hands settled on his shoulders, touch tentative before it turned to clinging as Talon kept moving, scraping teeth across his collarbones gently, kissing his way down his sternum, enjoying the softness of his skin beneath his lips. He was trembling a little, shook harder as Talon moved back up, mouth dragging over the gentle swell of a pec; before Tris’ hips jerked and his spine arched when the elf flicked his tongue over a nipple, Tris’ head falling back as he gasped quietly. 

Talon had almost forgotten how responsive he was, how sensitive and easily unravelled by the slightest touch.

Tris’ hands were frantic now, sinking long fingers into Talon’s hair and switching between holding him where he was, circling his tongue around the stiffening bud of Tris’ nipple, and pulling him back up to his parted, panting lips, and Talon groaned softly at a particularly sharp tug of his hair before he moved back up to the blonde’s mouth, kissing down at him with bruising force while Tris made a quiet, happy little squeaking sound, and hitched both of his legs up around Talon’s hips, locking his ankles at the small of his back and arching against him.

“ _ Talon _ ,” he murmured, insistent against his lips, before making a frustrated noise into his mouth and rolling his hips, demanding and salacious and  _ completely evil _ .

The breath that left Talon shuddered.

“You don't have a patient bone in your body, do you?” Tris huffed at him in protest, screwing up his nose when Talon pulled back enough to look him in the face.

“You have been telling me to be  _ patient _ since the bath house. I want you  _ inside me, Talon. _ ” The stubborn set to his expression, lips pursed in a scowl, was almost enough to beat the heady rush that came from his  words themselves, and Talon buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in deeply as he regained his composure.

It was a fruitless endeavour, while Tris’ skin smelled of water lilies from the soap he'd slathered himself in during their bath, and Talon scraped his teeth over his pulse point gently before starting to kiss down his torso.

“We went to the baths for a  _ reason _ , which was very much not so you could get us banned forever by climbing into my lap in front of half a dozen other patrons.” The grin Tris shot him was wicked and remorseless, and Talon laughed softly before pressing a kiss to the scar on his side, gentle but lingering while Tris reached to card his fingers through his hair.

He hadn't been that bold, not with other people around, but he'd gotten pretty close, clever fingers on Talon’s thigh and skimming up his chest while he'd nuzzled at his cheek.

His shamelessness had been lovely; and utterly maddening.

“Gonna get us in trouble with those wandering hands of yours, someday.” He nosed at the scar, kissed over the raised, bumpy line softly before nipping at the skin above it and settling in to create a lovebite, eager to see the pale skin turn red and then purple beneath the attention of his mouth.

Claiming Tris was complicated, with the relentless teasing of their friends and the need, now and then, to sweet talk their way into or out of something. He couldn’t cover him in marks, couldn’t kiss his claim into his skin the way he desperately wanted to, all the darkest and most selfish parts of Talon seeking to make sure everyone knew the sweet, perfect boy currently stretched out beneath him was  _ his _ , had given all the secret parts of himself quite decisively to a nameless elf scoundrel with nothing to give him in return but more secrets, and his hands and mouth and as much of  _ this _ as he wanted.

But he could mark him here.

He could mark his hips, and his lovely waist, and every inch of skin on the inside of those soft, supple thighs. All the secret, hidden parts of Tris were canvases Talon had full permission to colour as he pleased.

And he fully intended to take full fucking advantage.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, kissing across Tris’ stomach softly, mouth lingering against the taut, smooth skin while the muscles fluttered beneath his lips as Tris giggled, ticklish and happy. Talon caressed his sides, touching the generous curve of his waist and his sharp hip bones; and hooked his fingers in the waist of his pants, nuzzling at the baby soft skin below his navel before he started to ease them down his hips.

Talon moved slowly, taking care to caress the sharpness of his hip bones, thumbs dipping into the hollows beneath them and stroking each inch of his thighs as they were revealed.

The skin just beneath his hip bones was as silky as it got, smooth and warm, and Talon pressed his mouth to the dip there, dropping warm, open-mouthed kisses to his skin while he tugged the waist of his pants down under the curve of Tris’ ass, down until his cock was free and he made a quiet, breathless noise; before giggling again when Talon nuzzled at him, one of his hands moving to tuck a hank of Talon’s hair back out of his face.

It had been a long time, between Tris and the only other person Talon had been with who’d actually seemed to give a shit about him. Years of dark alleys and shitty straw mattresses, of strangers with cold hands and alcohol-sour breath.

He’d half forgotten what it was like, to have someone care about the  _ him _ of the whole affair.

To have them care about whether they could see his face enough to tuck his hair back out of the way.

Tris pulled his knees up to help Talon finish stripping him, humour fading from his face in favour of expectant eyes and soft, hitching breaths while he shifted his arms to lay above his head; and Talon dropped his pants over the side of the bed before guiding Tris into setting his feet flat on the mattress, and running his hands up his legs.

There was so much to touch, all of it soft and supple and leaving his fingers itching with want; but he had a plan. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with his boy, how he wanted to take him apart.

Talon couldn’t stand to be distracted by how…. _ touchable _ he was.

He started at his ankles, palms smoothing up his calves while he kissed up the inside softly, before nipping at the crook of a knee, sharp but teasing. Tris’ leg jumped a little, and Talon smiled up at him, stroking circles into his kneecap, before he continued his progress, lingering a little longer with each kiss as he inched up the inside of his thigh, scraping his teeth against him lightly and sucking little red marks into the pale skin.

There were more scars on the backs of his thighs, scars that made him think back on their first trip to a bathhouse and  _ agonise _ over his own behaviour, and he caressed them gently, until Tris fidgeted and half closed his legs.

When Talon looked up at him again he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, chest heaving with each laboured breath he took.

Looking at him like this, spread out for Talon to rake his eyes over greedily, cheeks and chest flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment...gods but he was completely beautiful.

Would Talon have tried to talk to him if they’d not met in the circumstances they had done? If he’d just seen him in a tavern, or they’d crossed paths in a street, would Talon have mustered the effort to approach? He was ambitious, sure, and had historically made stupider choices than talking to a pretty boy in the name of a good fuck. But the air around Tris practically vibrated with how precious he was, how important  _ this _ was, the trust he freely gave Talon that meant he could see him like this, could touch him and know it was welcome, sought after, even.

Reckless he might have been, but Talon would be the first to admit that when it came to shit like this, he was something of a coward.

No. He would have stored the image of Tris, with those ridiculous eyes and the pretty curls and the mouth-watering curve of his ass, and let him go. Revisited the image a couple of times at night, imagined what it would have been like, maybe, but he wouldn’t have approached. Some things were so obviously out of your reach that no amount of arrogance could compel you to waste the effort to even try.

Tris’ fingers touched Talon’s cheek, drawing him out of his introspection; and he offered him a soft, searching look, before smiling at him tentatively.

“Did you change your mind?” The question was gentle enough, a very clear ‘we can stop, if you want’, and Talon realised, belatedly, that they’d both flagged while he’d been pitying the version of himself that would have been too much of a coward to talk to Tris; and he let out a soft, self-deprecating snort of amusement, before kissing Tris’ knee and resuming his progress.

“All my admiration for the guy who can have you like this and  _ change his mind _ about having sex with you. Really. I can’t imagine that kind of self restraint.” 

Tris burst into peals of laughter, head tipping back, shoulders shaking, and Talon grinned against his thigh and nuzzled at his skin softly.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured, still smiling as he started edging closer to his crotch while his kisses got harder, mouth lingering for longer, teeth teasing at the especially sensitive skin higher up his thigh. Talon had a plan, of course, and no intention of adjusting it whatever Tris said; but he enjoyed this anyway.

He liked how flustered he got. How his knees tightened around Talon’s shoulders, now, and how his hips lifted a little, the move so obviously involuntary.

“I...y-your mouth? I want- I-  _ Talon… _ ” 

Talon didn’t bother trying to hide his grin, and kissed his thigh, a chaste press of his mouth that had Tris whining softly in protest.

“You want my mouth where, Tris, here? You want me to keep kissing you here?” He sucked at the spot, dragged his teeth across it until he was sure Tris would have an especially impressive bruise there, before edging a little higher, kissing the crease where his thigh and pelvis joined instead and earning more soft, trembling noises of protest.

“You’re gonna need to be clearer, baby, I can’t know what you want if you don’t  _ tell _ me,” he purred, nipping at him afterwards and then placing a string of kisses back up to his hip; before he moved to hover over Tris’ cock, close enough for his breath to wash over the head, already shiny with precome, but not touching him.

Tris whimpered, pupils blown so wide when Talon glanced up at him that there was only the barest ring of blue around them; and for a moment he considered taking pity on him.

He’d sucked his dick a couple of times since the temple, and Tris was something of a  _ sight _ when Talon had his mouth on him, shaking and stuffing his own fingers in his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. He was always so pleased, afterwards, loose-limbed and giggly and reaching for Talon could he could taste himself on his tongue.

Talon didn’t want him finishing down his throat tonight, though.

He pressed a soft, apologetic kiss to his knee, before shuffling to crouch between his thighs, chest pressed to the mattress while he coaxed one of Tris’ legs up over his shoulder; and reached to spread his ass cheeks, ignoring the confused, frustrated noise Tris made for the moment while he shuffled a little closer and adjusted his hold on him.

“Talon, w-what-” he started, half sitting up; before Talon pressed in, dragging his tongue over the pucker of his asshole in a long, broad stripe, and Tris thumped back onto the mattress, gasping softly.

He made another noise, low and somewhere between confused and desperate when Talon lapped at him again, and Talon tried not to grin, instead focussing on pushing in closer and slowly getting Tris used to the feeling of his tongue between his legs, wanting him relaxed and keening before he started to eat him out properly.

It helped that Tris had already been so worked up, that he trusted Talon implicitly and was so  _ fucking sensitive _ . He rocked his hips weakly against Talon’s face, still sounding confused but moaning unabashedly when Talon teased at pushing his tongue inside him; and the elf took a moment to catch his breath, kissing an ass cheek before he brought one hand to his face. 

Talon sucked messily at his first two fingers, pressing the thumb of his free hand against Tris’ asshole to feel the muscle flutter, testing how relaxed his was and  _ beyond _ satisfied with what he found.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and ducked back in to continue laving his tongue over Tris, probing at him and letting out a sharp, surprised laugh when Tris’ heel thumped at his back, right between his shoulder blades where he still had his leg hitched over his shoulder. The impatience was easily recognisable, and Talon dragged it out a little longer in retaliation, slowing each drag of his tongue until Tris rolled his hips down against his face demandingly, letting out a loud, insistent moan; and Talon obediently pushed his first finger inside him, lapping around it greedily, aware of the obscene noises he was making the more enthusiastic he got.

It had been a long time since he’d gone to bed with someone he liked enough to put this kind of effort in, but Talon had generally enjoyed it; and Tris was so good. So responsive, so enthusiastic in his physical encouragement now he’d passed the hesitation of having Talon’s mouth somewhere he wasn’t even a little used to. Talon couldn’t have imagined better, couldn’t have anticipated such a reaction.

He pushed his tongue inside Tris alongside his finger, and relished the half-caught shout that slipped out of him.

“ _ Talon _ ,” Tris whimpered, heel dragging up the length of his spine as he arched into Talon’s mouth eagerly; and Talon groaned against him, sliding a second finger inside him while he pressed his hips down against the mattress, trying to alleviate some of the ache of his own cock, still trapped inside his pants.

He pulled his mouth away, sucking in deep breaths while he pressed sloppy kisses down Tris’ thigh; and he startled, a little, when he felt fingers on his face, turned to find Tris staring back at him, hips still rocking down against Talon’s hand while he touched his cheek; and then reached to twist the streak of white at the front of Talon’s hair around his finger gently, tugging a little before he tucked it back out of his face again.

Tris’ expression was so open and honest, and Talon had to bury his face in his thigh, hide from it while his fingers kept moving and Tris continued to stroke through his hair gently; before he let out a harsh, shaking breath, and moved to kiss his way back up his chest, working his way up to his throat and finally to his lips.

The blonde melted into Talon’s kiss, clutching at his shoulders and arching against him.

“Talon  _ please _ ,” he whispered, almost sobbed against his mouth, blunt nails dragging across his back; and Talon groaned softly before he pulled his fingers free and stumbled through unfastening his pants, not bothering to strip them off completely and instead just shoving them to mid thigh before he tugged Tris up to sitting, and pulled him firmly into his lap.

Tris’ hands settled on his face, touch insistent while he ducked in to kiss him again; and Talon shuddered, a little, nipping at his bottom lip before he deepened the kiss, running his hands down Tris’ sides and back over the swell of his ass.

“We need-” Tris cut Talon off before he could finish, pressing in to kiss him again while he continued to clutch at his face; and Talon laughed softly against his mouth, before pushing at his hips, coaxing him into shuffling back up to the head of the bed. Tris didn’t stop kissing him, humming happily and nudging their noses together sweetly while he shifted back up toward the pillows obediently; and Talon sighed against his mouth while he reached, a little blindly, for the glass vial sat on the bedside table.

Talon pressed a series of kisses down Tris’ cheek, mouthing lightly at his jaw and down the side of his neck while he fumbled through taking the stopper out of the vial, and poured the contents over his fingers and his cock- and hissed when he was cold, snapping his teeth at Tris when the blonde giggled at him.

“Why are you such a dick, huh?” He asked, teasing Tris while he reached to smear the oil on his fingers over Tris’ asshole; and the blonde grinned back at him, even as his breath hitched and he sank against Talon a little, eyes darkening.

“Maybe I’ll stop if you put yours inside me,” he murmured; and the laughter that wanted to pour out of Talon got caught when he saw in Tris’ face how proud he was of his joke, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

He kissed Tris softly, nipping gently at his bottom lip, and murmured against his mouth.

“I fucking  _ adore _ you,” he whispered, eyes shut while he pressed their foreheads together; and he heard Tris make a soft, high noise, felt him wrap his arms around his shoulders tightly and shuffle properly into his lap, straddling his hips while his lips touched Talon’s cheek and he whispered  _ please _ , feather light against his skin.

Talon sucked in a shuddering breath before he opened his eyes, moving his hands so he had one set firmly at Tris’ tailbone while he used the other to help guide his cock as he coaxed Tris to close the last of the distance between them, and led him into easing down onto him.

He pressed his mouth to the curve of Tris’ shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as the blonde slowly sunk down onto him, listening to each breath shudder out of him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Tris murmured, clinging to Talon’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises as he finished sinking onto Talon’s cock, until Talon’s pelvis was flush with the curve of his ass. He ran his hands over Talon’s shoulders and biceps, pushed his fingers through his hair and tugged gently; and when Talon lifted his head to look him in the face Tris stared back at him, panting softly, eyes lidded and hazy while he caught at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Somehow, he always seemed to forget the true colour of Tris’ eyes between each instance of their being this close; forgot how clear and impossibly, ridiculously blue they were, like cut sapphires set into his lovely face.

How he’d ever thought Tris was human he didn’t know. No human had eyes like that.

“Just-” He cut himself off before he could fully get the jumbled mix of instruction and outright  _ pleading _ out, instead just wrapping his fingers around Tris’ hips and guiding him into lifting a little, pulling half off his dick before sinking down again; and Tris moaned softly before making a tentative effort to repeat the movement, rhythm sloppy and uncertain.

“This,” he started, cut off briefly with a whine as he continued to slowly, cautiously ride Talon, “this is d-different. F-from last... _ Talon _ …”

Tris head tipped back, and Talon thrust up into him sharply, drawing a gorgeous moan from him.

“Good or bad different?” He murmured, soft against Tris’ cheek as he rocked up into him again, biting back a groan at how good it felt to push into the other boy, to feel his muscles flutter around him with each measured thrust, each cautious, tentative roll of Tris’ hips.

Tris whimpered softly, pressing their foreheads together; and sighed against Talon’s mouth when the elf kissed him, clutching again at his face and nibbling lightly at his bottom lip.

“Good,” he gasped, moving his hips with a little more purpose, finally finding a rhythm in his movements, “definitely good.” He mouthed sloppily at Talon’s cheek, moaning against his skin while Talon ran his hands down the smooth expanse of his back until he could cup his ass in both hands and focus a little more on fucking up into him.

Talon had had good sex, he’d had great,  _ mind blowingly good _ sex. He’d fucked boys who had made noises sweeter than song, sat on the dicks of men with warm, broad hands, had been blessed with enough brain-meltingly good orgasms to make anyone jealous. He laid a gorgeous, trusting blonde boy out on a bedroll, taken his virginity as enthusiastically as it had been offered, and had felt something inside him shudder and threaten to break apart with the weight of the moment’s sheer importance.

This wasn’t just good sex, though. Last time hadn’t been either, of course, but this, the two of them pressed together in a tavern bed, like they were ordinary people, an ordinary couple with ordinary problems, just…

Talon hadn’t let himself actively want to be  _ ordinary _ in a long time. Hadn’t dared entertain a desire that had always seemed so very impossible, so staggeringly out of reach. What was the point in wasting time better spent improving the already shitty hand life had dealt him sighing over a future so obviously not meant for him?

Here and now, though. With his Tris wrapped around him, sighing against the arch of his cheek as he rode his cock, the roll of his hips smooth and slow.

_ Fuck _ but Talon wanted it. Wanted  _ him _ , all to himself, in some shitty cottage in the middle of nowhere.

He wanted that life with Tris, where their greatest concern was the change of the seasons and how it affected the crops and livestock they kept to keep them fed. Wanted to live an ordinary life with him, to travel to markets and perhaps fend off wolves, and lay him out under the light of their own fireplace, fuck him in  _ their _ home with no worry it might be the last time they got to be together like that, without the restrictions of the road which meant they could only be together infrequently.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped, thrusting a little harder, listening to Tris gasp and moan and murmur his name as he gave up on trying to ride Talon, letting him take over the rhythm, “Tris.  _ Tris _ .”

The blonde clutched at Talon’s shoulders, head tipping back while he moaned softly. Talon could feel him getting closer to his orgasm in how he was shaking, how he slipped a hand into Talon’s hair and tugged gently while he made an attempt to roll into Talon’s thrusts, trying to take him deeper; and he quickened his pace in an attempt to get him there faster.

Tris buried his face in Talon’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him as he gasped into his skin.

“Talon I...I'm….” Tris made a soft, high noise against him, unable to finish while his thighs shook with the strain of continuing to move with Talon’s thrusts; and Talon kissed across the curve of his shoulder as he shifted one hand to wrap his fingers around Tris’ cock,  and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“I know,” he murmured, kissing the side of his throat and clutching him closer with his other arm wrapped around his waist; and Tris made a low, desperate noise, before he sank his fingers back into Talon’s hair and tugged him back up into a kiss. Talon licked into his mouth eagerly, swallowed the soft noise Tris made when he squeezed his cock gently…

And felt satisfaction shudder through him when Tris stiffened in his arms, and then melted against him as he came, covering Talon’s hand and his own chest.

Talon broke the kiss in favour of resting their foreheads together as he kept thrusting up into him, rhythm growing sloppier by the second where Tris had tightened around him; and he stared back at the blonde when Tris took his face in his hands, thumbs dragging across his cheekbones as he smiled at him, soft and sheepish and overwhelmingly satisfied.

Tris caught at his bottom lip with his teeth, rocking carefully into Talon’s next thrust, breath hitching in his throat, and he nudged their noses together gently, so unspeakably sweet for a moment.

Talon groaned softly, and felt his own orgasm crash over him, shutting his eyes as he came inside Tris with a last, sharp thrust up into him.

It took him a while to come back to himself. Took Tris’ hands on his face, soft and caressing, took the soft cadence of his giggles - and how Talon could  _ feel _ that, around his soft cock still buried inside Tris, drawing a reluctant groan from him as his spent dick tried valiantly to perk back up - and how he smudged soft, sloppy kisses over the top of his head.

“I want to do that again,” Tris whispered, soft and giddy; and Talon let out a bark of laughter, before he collapsed onto the bed, taking a laughing Tris with him and pulling out to avoid any more of  _ that _ so soon after he’d just come, and buried his face in the side of his neck, sighing happily and dragging the blonde in firmly against his chest.

“Give it a bit, and sure. Don’t think I can pitch another tent that fast, though, sweetheart.”

His words earned him more giggles, and Tris fidgeted against him, throwing a slender leg up over Talon’s hip while he lifted a hand to just...linger against his ear, dragging up the length of it lightly.

Talon shut his eyes, and buried his face a little more firmly in Tris’ skin.

“I love you,” Tris whispered, soft like a secret into his hair while his other hand settled against Talon’s spine, fingers spread wide over the vertebrae. He made a quiet, content noise, and nuzzled into Talon’s hair, tightening the grip of his leg around him while his hand left Talon’s ear to touch his jaw instead; and Talon pulled back enough to kiss him, soft and chaste and lingering.

“You’ve gotta cut that shit out,” he murmured against his mouth, referring both to the clinginess - which, while Tris was naked and still practically vibrating with the aftermath of his orgasm, was a fucking  _ lot _ to handle - and how fucking  _ well _ he knew him, sensed the flicker of lingering self-consciousness when he’d touched his ears and knew exactly how to soothe him.

Talon nuzzled at his cheek and sighed against him, before wrapping his arms more securely around Tris’ waist and kissing him again, enjoying how he hummed and smiled back at him lazily.

He hesitated, for a moment, before almost whispering into the space between them.

“Could you imagine this?” Tris’ expression softened, a little, in confusion, and Talon forged on. “Us, like this, but not...not in some tavern we’re lucky to have found. Not only when we’re a couple of rooms away from Branch and the others, not infrequently and always in a bed not our own. In our own home.  _ Our _ bed. As often as we fucking want to.”

The confusion never left Tris’ face, but softened further, eyes dark and unreadable; and he reached, hesitant, to touch his fingers to Talon’s cheek.

“...I don’t think I would know what home is like, if we had one,” he confided, brow creasing, “and I don’t know if I can be anything other than...than  _ this. _ I spent my whole life after I reached the temple learning to do this, preparing to go where They sent me, be what They needed me to be.”

Talon had seen a whole spectrum of emotions from Tris, good and bad and in between, but he’d only ever seen him this vulnerable once before; and he reached to cup Tris’ cheek, dragging his thumb over the sweet arch of the bone and resting their foreheads together.

“We’d figure it out together. Probably fuck up a lot first, sure, but we’d get there in the end.” He got a soft laugh as he’d intended, grinned back at Tris and kissed his forehead; and felt him melt against him, nuzzling at his throat.

“It’s a nice dream,” Tris murmured, and Talon could feel his wistful smile, felt one of his own spread across his face.

“Mmhm. Maybe one day we’ll even give it ago. Y’know, when the world stops ending and there’s not longer half a hundred maniacal assholes for us to defeat. We’ll find some shitty cottage and try being normal.” Tris giggled against him, tipping his head back and beaming up at him, his eyes so very blue in his sweet face, curls a mess across his brow; and all the breath left Talon in a shuddering rush as he looked back at him.

Gods he loved him. So  _ fucking much _ .

“Figure we should get to what I promised I’d give you in an hour first, though, huh?” Talon adopted his most salacious, wicked grin; and Tris giggled up at him, winding his arms around Talon’s shoulders.

“Well. If you’re going to insist on  _ giving it to me, _ Talon.”

Talon burst into peals of his own laughter, and pulled Tris back into another kiss.


End file.
